Take You Down
by Monokuro Kuchibiru
Summary: Ritsuka had finally started high school. And Soubi has kept his word, to "take him down". And this is the night Ritsuka lost something to Soubi. Oneshot. YAOI.


Soubi waited patiently for Ritsuka to be dismissed from school. It was Ritsuka's first day of freshman year of high school. Soubi longed for this day; taking Ritsuka's ears away.

Soubi leaned against the school wall and lit a cigarette. He watched Ritsuka walk out of school with Yuiko. She waved at Soubi cheerfully, "Soubi! Hi there!" She smiled. Ritsuka kept a straight face as he and Yuiko approached Soubi.

"Good afternoon Miss Hawatari." Soubi grinned. He glanced at Ritsuka, "Shall we go?"

Ritsuka nodded, then waved goodbye to Yuiko. As Soubi and Ritsuka walked together, Yukio smiled; she knew of their love.

Soubi looked down at Ritsuka; the young boy had gotten taller. "How was your first day?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka gazed up at Soubi, "It was okay I guess."

"Are you ready for this?"

""Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good."

Ritsuka blushed. He couldn't believe he was going to let Soubi take his ears.

Soubi smiled at the thought of being his young lover's first. Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka, "Wanna lose 'em right here?" Soubi intimately teased.

Ritsuka struggled to loosen Soubi's embrace. "Soubi! Not in public!" Ritsuka scolded as he managed to escape Soubi.

"Whatever you say." Soubi surrendered. "Ready for our memory-making session?"

Ritsuka grabbed his camera from his bag, "Yup."

* * *

><p>The two lovers went to the bearby park. Ritsuka took many photos of Soubi. Soubi posed in multiple different suggestive poses. They made Ritsuka giggle.<p>

"Your turn." Ritsuka handed the camera to Soubi. Soubi then took photos of Ritsuka, who posed normally as Soubi clicked the camera.

* * *

><p>After an hour of memory-making, Soubi took Ritsuka to his apartment. Ritsuka sat comfortably on the leather couch as Soubi lit a cigarette. Ritsuka looked around the room; on the shelf were pictures of him and Soubi, including Rtisuka's favorite. Ritsuka stood up and walked over to the shelf. He picked up the picture that was his favorite; a picture of him and Soubi the first day they met. "I remember that day so well." Soubi smiled as he exhaled a puff of smoke<p>

"Yeah…so do I."

"Are you ready now?"

"It's only five! Why would I wanna—" Soubi had picked Ritsuka up by his legs and lifted him up onto his shoulders.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka hissed as Soubi laid him down on the bed. Soubi pinned Ritsuka down. Ritsuka struggled, "I swear, Soubi, no funny business—" Souvi covered Ritsuka's lips with his own. Ritsuka blushed, and his ears twitched.

Soubi grinned, "Let's get rid of those ears." He whispered as he unzipped Ritsuka's blue sweater and kissed his young lover harder. "Hush." Soubi put his finger against Ritsuka's bottom lip. Soubi ran his hands up Ritsuka's stomach, and brushed his finger on Ritsuka's right nipple. He slowly pulled of Ritsuka's shirt, then his own. Soubi slid his tongue into the boy's mouth.

"Sou-bi…t-take me d-down." Ritsuka mumbled with Soubi's tongue still exploring his mouth.

"As you wish." Soubi smiled as he unbuttoned Ritsuka's pants. As he stripped Ritsuka's clothes off, he laid the boy down on his stomach. Soubi kissed his bare back. "Loveless…" he whispered as he gently slid himself in.

Ritsuka moaned, "Sou-bi!" Soubi's thrusts became faster. Ritsuka could feel his tail and his ears disappear. Soubi leaned over and kissed Ritsuka's ebony hair.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

"I love you too, Soubi." Ritsuka huffed as Soubi pulled himself out. Ritsuka rolled over onto his back. Soubi caressed his face and lightly kissed his nose. Ritsuka blushed, then kissed Soubi on the lips.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Soubi inquired. He lay his body on Ritsuka's.

"I'm guessing a lot."

"Yup." Soubi went down lower to Ritsuka's hips. He touched the tip of his erection and began to suck.

"Ah! Soubi!" Ritsuka moaned. Soubi continued to suck in his lover's erection, he offered two finger for Ritsuka to suck on. Ritsuka noticed Soubi's two fingers and licked them before he began to suck. "Soubi…I'm gonna…" Ritsuka realeased in Soubi's mouth

Soubi stopped and licked his lips then went back up to Ritsuka's lips, he paused "You're ears are gone." Soubi was only an inch away from Ritsuka's lips.

"Kiss me already!" Ritsuka hissed as Soubi kissed him passionately. "Soubi?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks, for taking me down like you said the first day we met." Ritsuka's face turned red. The room turned a fiery orange as the sun began to set.

Soubi kissed Ritsuka's nose, "You're welcome."

"Can I stay the night?"

"Only if you sleep with me." Soubi smirked.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes, "Deal."

Soubi covered Ritsuka with the blanket. Ritsuka snuggled up to Soubi's body as Soubi wrapped his arms around his lover. Ritsuka fell asleep with a smile…and no ears.


End file.
